In this re-submission we propose to complete development of an Intelligent X-Ray film Illuminator (IXI) based on work performed during Phase I research and which was subsequently improved with Company funding. A system patent for the IXI is pending. We address the concerns of the first committee, which cast a split vote. During Phase II, a realtime IXI will be designed, assembled, and tested. The University of Utah Radiology Department will conduct a nodule detection study to quantitate changes in diagnostic performance resulting from replacement of conventional radiographic film illumination with an IXI. This study employs a set of 31 conventional chest radiographs with 68 confirmed nodules. Four radiologists from the Radiology Department will serve them, and data will be analyzed using standard ROC techniques. We will evaluate other features of the IXI qualitatively, including user interface, ease of operation, and operator acceptance of the IXI display. The anticipated IXI consists of a conventional radiographic film illuminator (light box), modified by inserting a spatial light modulator (SLM) in the light box and adding a low resolution optical feedback sensor. The SLM creates blurred inverse masks to partially cancel the large area intensity variations normally found in radiographic films.